impact_of_information_technologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Impact of smart phones on communication
In order to understand the impact of smart phones on communication in the modern age we must consider all of the features a modern smart phone device offers. Impact of smart phones on communication can be observed from the aspect of technology which makes the calls better and enables image and video conversation trough standard mobile network channels. We must also consider the development of smart phone OS and applications that we can utilize to further communicate and express ourselves in a varying degree of ways. Lastly the ability of modern phones to connect to the Internet should be observed to conclude in which way this impacts our communication on a daily basis. Modern mobile networks are improving at a great rate with each new generation. We can observe the development of 3G networks and functions it provided us with as users, and also the up and coming 4G network supporting phones which will enable even faster data transfers. This means that besides getting simply better quality of calls and having the ability to send text messages we can easily communicate via live video or send image or even video files during our calls at an affordable data cost. Besides mobile phone manufacturers enabling their phones to do this with their default smart phone software we can utilize a number of third party applications, like Skype or Viber, to name a few, that offer us the same utility from an arguably improved software stand point. These applications may use standard mobile networks channels or the Internet. This brings us to the ability of using applications or in other words specialized software products which can be installed with ease and at whim on modern smart phones thanks to their advanced OS that most them today are equipped with. Not only can we download and use applications we need, we can also make and distribute applications we make on our smart phones too. This opens many new ways of expression and communication amongst ourselves, ranging from simpler forms like applications that give us updates on people and topics we want to know about and provides us with an ability to read news, to more complex forms of expression like sharing and using applications made for education and entertainment. Only imagination is the limit to the ways which we can express and communicate ourselves and share information trough the use of smart phone applications. Most if not all modern smart phones can connect to the Internet, which broadens the communication channels we can use in our daily life even further. From sending e-mails, to recording and listening to podcasts, video logs, reading up news feeds and accessing educational or business-related websites, we get to participate in world wide web of communication and information sharing all at our whim, from anywhere in the world. Modern smart phones provides us with access to almost any channel of communication which we can imagine and all while fitting in our pockets. Only limitation comes from the hardware and software the phone is equipped with, which is also improving at a constant rate. It's safe to say the impact of smart phones on communication in modern world is beyond measure, and that it undeniably has a domino effect on all of our other daily affairs such as education, business, entertainment or simply staying in touch with friends.